


tension x break

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all killua wants is some privacy, a cleansing rinse and a moments peace. gon has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tension x break

“if you listen really hard,” gon wraps a strong hand around killua’s forearm and stops dead in her tracks, “you can pinpoint the location of the falls from the sound…”

“…i don’t hear anything, gon…”

“ _shh_! listen harder- _come on_!” gon keeps her grip on killua but takes off down the overgrown path. of course killua could keep up if she wanted but she trails behind as much as she can to discreetly get a better look at gon’s ass in those little shorts. killua’s eyes dart guiltily from the ground to the bright green fabric stretched over gon’s-

“gon, i-… need a drink…”

* * *

 

it’s been a little over an hour since gon first heard the faint crash of the falls and they’re still nowhere in sight. they stop a couple times for water (gon peels off her backpack and killua can’t help but notice how her tank top is dark with sweat where the bag was pressing against her), to look at some gross bugs that have gon squealing, to talk and to listen.

finally killua catches the sound of water over the rustle of leaves, the tweeting of birds, the hum of the insects. she looks over to gon whose face is positively lighting up. she’s radiant. her cheeks are freckled apples so red from the sun that it shows over her dark complexion. her full lips shine from the water they drank, from her pink tongue running across them, they curl and smile and killua feels her chest tighten. gon grabs her hand and tugs her along, laces their fingers together, swings their arms.

“it should only be about fifteen minutes from here, killua.” gon bumps their shoulders together and wipes a drop of sweat from her forehead.

“thank _god_ … i can’t remember what it’s like to not smell like a decomposing corpse…”

“hey, killua. does this mean you’re finally gonna’ take your shirt off?” gon grins mischievously and leans against killua’s shoulder, looking up into stunning blue eyes, inching closer and closer. they’ve been traveling together for five months and gon still hasn’t seen any more of the ex-assassin than her calves and her milk white arms. her long fingers and perfect nails. the satin curve of her chin and her sharp cheekbones. a face that stains red so easily that gon can’t help but tease her just to see some color. just to warm that cold skin, to see rose bloom over snow white.

killua pulls her hand away from gon and punches her freckled arm. after regaining her haughty air killua pulls her thick, wild braid over her shoulder and sticks her nose back in the air.

“ _no_. it means i’m gonna do whatever i feel like doing while _ignoring_ _you_ , stupid. country people are _so_ weird…” she pockets her hands and works to maintain her pretty pout even after gon starts laughing and snorting. “killua, you can’t ignore me,” gon chirps, poking a finger into killua’s pink cheek and setting off at a sprint after killua charges.

* * *

 

the falls are so grand and powerful that even killua feels humbled before them. gon takes in their new surroundings carefully, surveys new plants, listens for animals, follows the flash of color from fleeing birds. the level of concentration makes her almost unrecognizable- or it would to anyone but killua. the pool under the falls is clear like green glass and probably only a half mile from side to side. something about it feels… sacred. untouched. gon takes off her shoes, socks and backpack and sets them neatly in a pile before walking to the edge of the pool. not knowing exactly what to do, killua lingers behind and watches- this kind of thing comes so easily to gon but killua becomes more aware by the moment how out of her element she really is.

“please excuse our intrusion,” gon says solemnly to the crashing falls, the colorful fish, the ancient stones. she’s folded up in a prostate bow among a bed of moss, forehead touching the ground. killua can only stare transfixed as gon blends into nature. every muscle relaxed, the wonder and strange brilliance of that weird, mud stained twelve year old every bit returned as if the last six years never even happened.

_fwap_. in her moment of still contemplation an air born tank top hits killua square in the face. she peels it off and opens her mouth to start slinging insults but can’t get anything past her lips but a slow exhale. gon’s calm gravity is shed with each layer of clothing she flings at killua until she’s got nothing on but her embarrassing but utilitarian underwear.

when they parted ways at fourteen gon had already started developing into the woman she is now. at the time it irked killua how gon wore bras at thirteen and juggled menstruation while fighting the single most aggressive threat humanity had ever faced. killua stubbornly bought her fist bra at fourteen though in all honesty she still could have managed without. now? gon is low to the ground and thick and strong. she has a soft stomach and wide hips, a strong back and breasts you can’t fit your hands around. she’s dark and covered with galaxy's of freckles and scars. everything about her is round and curvy, earthy and powerful. her short black hair sticks up at all angles but she wears a rolled up cloth around her hairline to catch the sweat of constant effort and strain.

killua looks at her and can’t help but think she could be the spirit of these woods. she looks at herself and has to laugh. tall and sharp. everything long and lean. her muscles are defined and stark without the kind of cushioning that softens gon. she’s gaunt, graceful and light which, she considers, is beautiful in its own way. but gon. gon as she stands in nothing but a strip of cloth before what might be one of the unknown wonders of the world. gon as she puts her fists on her hips and cocks her head to the side, unabashed.

“ki-llu- _ahh_ ~” gon calls in a soft voice.

“er…what?” killua snaps back, suddenly hyper aware of the vast space between them. it’s… well, it’s awkward.

“ha! _killua_ …” gon grins, turns and launches herself into the water with an incredible splash.

killua starts to run towards the water, turns back to take off her shoes, then runs to the edge of the pool. she can see gon clearly under the surface chasing a fish that’s probably as big as she is, if not bigger. killua swallows hard and takes a step back. there’s gotta be a better way.

* * *

 

killua’s made significant progress scaling the rocks around the falls when gon breaks the surface of the water with a huge gasp of air.

“killua, what are you doin’?” gon asks brightly as she swims easily to the edge closest to killua’s rocks.

“i’m- _ugh_ \- i’m getting to _that_ shelf,” she points with her right hand to a good sized platform that looks as though it might go behind the falls, “no way in _hell_ i’m gettin’ in there with those big ass fish, gon, don’t even _ask_.”

“aw, killua! they won’t _hurt_ you! you don’t look anything like a fish or a bug,” gon assures her though it doesn’t seem to persuade, “it’s so beautiful in here! _please_ -”

“ _don’t_ say ’please’! _don’t_ ask me again, gon. just- _don’t_. i’m- _hn_ \- i’m just gonnaa wash off up here- _ahshit_ -,” killua looses her footing on the slippery rocks but forges on ahead while gon kicks herself around in circles below.

“i’ll come up to you then.”

“you’re a pest! just- _hff_ \- play with your fish…” when killua gets onto the shelf she looks around at the scene below and fails to keep a smile back. it really is beautiful. she gets on her knees and crawls until she’s behind the falls where it’s dark and cool. she peels her damp turtleneck off and sets it to the side. the lacy pale lavender bra alluka picked out for her will just have to get wet. she reaches out and scoops water from the falls, lifts her hands above her head and lets the water trickle down her arms, her face, her shoulders and chest. she sighs and repeats. her fingers untie the string from her hair and she unfolds the thick braid deftly. undone, the unruly silver mane reaches the dimples on her lower back but she can feel it softening against the water, smoothing out.

“you look like a spirit…”

“ _gon_!” killua covers her chest with her arms and blows a stray lock from her eyes, “what the hell? how long have you _been there_ , asshole?”

“killua…” gon climbs the rest of the way up the rock and sits next to killua behind the falls. she’s trying to catch killua’s eyes but killua’s too busy covering herself up with her hair, “you’re really beautiful.”

“ _duh_. i _know_ that. i just-,” killua rolls her eyes and drops her arms, “it’s stupid just forget it.”

“killua,” gon places a hand gently on killua’s knee and listens carefully to the steady roar of the falls, “can i kiss you?”

killua whips her head around to face gon, hair sticking to her face, cheeks bright, skin damp and glowing pale in the shadows. she opens her mouth, closes it and nods before closing her eyes and forcing a deep breath.

gon smiles and laces a hand through killua’s hair, pushes it back from her face and presses her lips against killuas. gon starts slow, kisses killua’s bottom lip, smiles against her, kisses her again. when killua opens her mouth to suck in a shaky breath, gon licks her bottom lip and cups her cheek, tilting her head to the side. gon kisses her until they’re both out of breath and killua’s chest is splotchy red and she won’t open her eyes at all.

“you okay?” gon asks with a laugh as she peppers kisses along killua’s jaw, her temples, her throat. killua mewls and slaps a hand over her mouth.

“ _oh my god_ -” her eyes are wide open in horror, her nose scrunches up. gon laughs harder and kisses her neck, sucks and runs her hand up and down killua’s arm soothingly.

“is this-”

“ _yes_ , gon… i- s- _shit_ … i was _not_ planning on this,” killua actually laughs but it sounds a little unsure. uncharacteristically so. killua laughs when she’s right, when she’s got the upper hand, when something’s funny.

“really? i kinda was,” gon looks up at killua sheepishly and sticks her tongue out in response to the glare she gets from the ex-assassin. she reaches up and places a quick kiss on killua’s frown before returning to her neck. she wants to leave a mark, “tell me if you want me to stop. and, killua? you don’t have to be quiet. it’s just me and you.”

killua feels gon scoot closer, feels gon’s breasts press against her, feels gon’s tongue against her neck. she reaches out and sets her hand awkwardly on gon’s shoulder. gon takes killus’s hand and leads it to her waist without stopping. killua lets her fingers hover just above the hot skin before she brushes it, strokes it, rests her hand rest on gon’s hip.

“that’s it, killua. don’t think so much.” gon lowers killua onto her back against the slippery stone and slides one bare leg between killua’s for balance. silver hair fans out against wet moss, blue eyes go dark, thick lashes flutter and gon licks into her pliant mouth, edged on by high, musical moans.

“-can’t think at all…” killua sighs as gon takes her earring between white teeth and runs calloused fingers across her pale abdomen. she scratches her nails against gon’s bare back on either side of her spine, leaves red welts in her wake. there’s a moment where gon groans at the sweet dull pain and lowers her hips, causing her thigh to press between killua’s and they both stare at each other. chests heaving.

gon presses down experimentally and killua draws up a knee.

“should i-”

“ _yes_.”

with a nod, gon grabs killua’s behind the knee and pulls her up slightly while pressing down once more. killua turns her head to the side and tries to bury her face in her hair again, she’s positive she looks completely ridiculous with her mouth hanging open, her brows drawn tightly together. she can’t even filter the whining, breathy moans anymore. after finding an a more effective angle gon has to shake the haze from her own head. when she’s lying flat, killua’s chest is practically flat so gon easily slides her hand into the gap from the lacy padded bra and rubs a thumb in circles around her nipple.

“gon- fuck, _fuck_ … _hnn_ -” killua tries to open her legs wider but gon’s hand around her keeps her pinned. she settles for grinding down as the pressure of gon’s thigh builds against her. she can’t remember ever feeling so present and self conscience and needy and hot and cold and shaky and excited and _on_. not dull or numb but heightened, lit like a live wire.

“ _killua_ … come on. ’s it, keep talkin’…” gon thinks of the men she had on her travels away from killua, the women. she had been selfish with them, she tugged and demanded, directed and took. with killua, finally with killua, she hardly wants anything for herself. it’s all about the range of killua’s voice, the way her lean body shakes and pulls as if it knows exactly what it wants despite her brain clinging to uncertainty, the way her long silver hair sticks to everything and her narrow eyes look even more feline with the sharp edge of pleasure.

gon sucks in a breath as killua’s nails, killua’s claws, dig into her back. there’s no mistaking she’s getting close by the unsteady, desperate roll of her hips, the tension in her muscles, the clutch of her hands, the tight, lockjaw look of concentration on her face. warm blood trickles onto the cool stone and dilutes in the small puddles around them. gon kisses the edge of killua’s mouth, breathes against her with a smile and rubs her thigh hard against her one last time.

contrary to what gon anticipated, killua reaches orgasm silently with her eyes clenched shut. every muscle in her body tightens and she stills like she’s stunned until the tension of her own strength makes her shake. gon presses their foreheads together and listens to their ragged breathing.

* * *

 

 

“i can’t believe you forgot to tie up the backpacks…” killua crosses her arms and cocks her hip and gon picks up the scattered contents of their bags.

“hah, yeah…i was a little distracted, sorry…it’s alright though! obviously there’s something to hunt, right?” gon says optimistically, straightening out her tank top and lacing up her boots.

“ _tch_. well, you’re not wrong,” killua rolls her eyes and perches on a nearby rock. her fingers card through her disastrously tangled hair and she forces it into a lopsided braid.

gon laughs, picks a bright blue flower from the ground and walks towards killua with an exaggerated sway.

“will you get a fire started while i’m gone?” she asks as she tucks the flower behind killua’s ear.

“why don’t you just catch some of those fish?”

“becaue i’m grateful to ‘em.” gon steals a kiss and runs off into the thick woods before killua has the chance to decipher the implication.

killua pulls at her braid and when she’s sure gon is safely out of sight she throws a grateful nod towards the giant fish just below the surface of the deep pool.


End file.
